Executive Order
Executive Order is the 4th single player level in Call of Duty: Black Ops that takes place in Baikonur. The player control's Alex Mason, whilst carrying out a mission in a missile launch facility. The mission takes place on November 17th, 1963. Walkthrough The player starts out with a MP5K with Extended Mags and a Red Dot Sight and a Python with Speed Reloader. You have to follow Woods through a scrapyard littered with husks of rocket sections. After witnessing Weaver getting really roughed up by his captor, follow Woods and sneak up on two Russians to steal their uniforms. To perform this task, the player will be armed with the unique karambit knife and will ram it into one of the Russian's skull, the other being handled by Woods. After hiding the bodies, the player and Woods take the Russians' uniform and equipment and disguise themselves. The player will receive the enemy's AK47 and proceeds with the mission. After walking a short distance, you see Bowman and Brooks killing two other Russians, whereupon you join up with them and continue towards the launch site. The first stop is the comm building, once Bowman and Brooks dealt with the 2 guards at the door, fight your way up this 3 stories buildings to the roof - before you climb the ladder to the roof however, there's a collectible intel on the 3rd floor. After you dispose of the 3 guards on the roof, Woods will introduce you to the Crossbow with explosive bolts, use that to clear out the guards outside the bunker where Weaver was kept. Once the guards were dealt with, aim and fire the crossbow at the bunker window to launch a zipline, which you'll use to make a smash-in to rescue Weaver. After the cutscene, you now have to proceed on-foot to the Soyuz 2 launch control bunker to stop the launch, with a countdown of less than 5 minutes underway. Fight your way to the bunker, Woods will instruct you to plant a C4 charge on the wall to make a breach-in. Notice there's another collectible intel at the far left corner of the bunker. After Weaver failed to cancel the launch and the rocket is lifting off, Woods will tell you to pick up the Valkyrie rocket launcher outside to shoot the rocket down. Launch it and steer the rocket to hit home. Now follow the group and proceed into the underground facility, expect stiff opposition and use of smoke grenade for cover is strongly recommended. There's a command center on your right, after you past through the computer room, there's the 3rd and final intel collectible for this level. Note that then enemy waves are non-stop after the computer room, but thin out a little after you dealt with the initial wave, so a steady advance is highly recommended. Keep follow the hallway and fight your way through, once you reach the end of the hallway the mission ends. 300px|left300px|right Gallery baikonur facility from a distance.jpg|Baikonur facility from a distance shot0053.jpg|Bailonur facility's comm tower, view from binoculars shot0055.jpg|Sneaking up on guards Executive Order Intel.jpg|Intel unlockable from the mission shot0068.jpg|Note the MiG-21 flew by... shot0071.jpg|Soyuz 2 lifting off shot0072.jpg|Valkyrie rocket's impromptu field trial shot0073.jpg|Valkyrie rocket catching up with Soyuz-2 shot0074.jpg|The Soyuz-2 is destroyed Trivia * Interestingly, neither of the two guards you kill wear balaclavas, but after putting on their uniforms, Woods is wearing one. *You can bring down Soyuz 2 with an explosive crossbow bolt. *Weaver loses his eye in this mission, stabbed out by Kravtechenko with his knife. **This scene might also be a reference to the first level of World at War when Pyle loses his eye to the Japanese officer. In fact, both Weaver and Pyle lose their left eye, but Pyle's eye is burnt by a cigar. *The MiG-21 that flies past features Poland's checker board insignia, not Russia's red star. *The watch that Mason wears in this mission actually works. *When Mason is tying his shoes after assassinating the two Russians to get their uniforms, he is actually tying nothing. *There is a glitch where Weaver will not arrive at the Bunker and Woods will not tell you to breach, therefore making you restart the level. *It is strange that Weaver,after having his eye brutally gouged out by Kravchenko, would be able to continue with the mission mere minutes later, retaining his composure and accuracy. *When at the comms building's roof, if you look at the area where Woods picks up the crossbow, it will not be there until Woods picks it up. *On the second story of the comms building the player can find a woodland camouflaged AK-47 with a Soviet star emblem engraved on it. *The real Soyuz 2 did not launch until 1968, 5 years after the mission. *During the breach of the window if you kill the first two Russians with your gun and kill the other with a grenade the whole level will stay in slow motion. *When Woods encountered the two suspicious Russians after going into Russian uniform, he responds by saying, "Ah, damn dogs...Yes...Yes" in Russian *The yellow vehicles encountered all over this map that look sort of like long fork lifts with what appears to be crates on the front end of them are actually MJ-1B Bomb Lift Trucks, currently used by the U.S. Air Force weapons crews to load and unload bombs and weapon suspension equipment on bomber and fighter aircraft. *There is a glitch were woods is not present after he climbs the ladder in the second part of the mission *When you are on the top of the comms building and shoot through the window of the bunker of which Weaver is in, you'll hear Weaver saying something about friendly fire. Category:Articles to be expanded Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Singleplayer